If We Can't Be Lovers
by Yuffi
Summary: "If we can't be lovers... we can't be friends...'cause I'm still in love with you." PrussiaxUK oneshot, Shonen-Ai,BL Hope you enjoy!


**Okay, so, as usual I was listening to my music and I thought ' Hmm…this song could fit Prussia and Iggy…..OMG NEW STORY!' Man was I happy. Too bad this one isn't as great as I wanted it to be though. I've been planning on writing another PrUK fic, but the one I'm working on I'm trying to make into a chapter story rather than an oneshot. So, since that won't be out for a while I'm trying to keep experimenting with this couple to make that story better. That's why I wrote this story. Hope you enjoy it even if I don't like it that much. (^_^)/**

"_**thoughts"**_

"Speaking"

_Poem_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song We Can't Be Friends by Deborah Cox, just the idea.**

_

* * *

_

"_**Hm… he's here again."**_Arthur thought to himself as he walked into the LitMag club room. He paused at the door to look around the room of talkative college students and found a spot furthest away from the red eyed beauty he saw when he came in. He spotted a seat right at the back of the room and headed over only to be stopped by a flashy blonde grabbing his waist and sitting him in said man's lap.

"Francis! Let me go you perv." Arthur said slapping his colleague and standing abruptly once he was let go. He was blushing and looked over to the red eyed boy who he noticed saw the whole thing. He wish'd he hadn't. The other boy, Francis, just held his cheek and looked up at the blonde who'd slapped him with pouty lips.

"Mon cher! Why do you wound me so? I merely wished to greet you with a hug, is that so wrong?" Francis asked, fake tears streaming down his face.

"Coming from you the only greeting I need can be done with words only." Arthur replied turning around to leave before anything else happened. _**"Dammit,"**_Arthur thought as he looked up into the face of a silver haired boy with red eyes and a small bird perched atop his head only an arms length away from him now.

"Arthur! Long time no talk huh? The awesome me hasn't spoken to you in forever!" The silver haired guy exclaimed sticking his hand out to be shaken. The grin on his face seemed strained as Arthur stood for a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking his hand quickly.

"Yeah, long time no talk Gilbert…" Arthur said slowly and dropped the other's hand. He flashed a quick smile towards the other before ducking his head and walking around the boy to go to the seat he spotted. Gilbert, as much as he'd wanted to talk more to the green eyed boy, didn't stop him from going to his seat.

It had been about three months since he had actually held a conversation with Arthur, but it was to be expected considering the way they broke up was only with a few choice words. Gilbert hadn't wanted to break up with Arthur, yet the blonde had suggested they spend some time apart and when he'd asked why the blonde got angry and it ended just like that once he agreed. After getting angry himself and saying some words he hadn't meant. He could never figure out why Arthur wanted to part though. Then again, he never got the chance to ask considering the young man avoided any contact with him. If he did have time to speak longer than a greeting to Arthur, the boy would come up with some way to end the conversation and go back to avoiding him.

"Alright, students, calm down! Let's start the meeting!" the teacher who was over the LitMag club said standing in front of the young adults who chose to attend. She looked around the room counting how many people showed up. Good, there was an even amount.

"Okay, ladies and gents, we will be working on poems for the next two weeks. Your assignment this week is to write a poem yourself, any kind of poem you want. It will be done on your own time. It's not meant to be a hard assignment. You will have a partner but I will be the chooser of partners so that you will be with someone totally different from you. Well, maybe. Some of you are not as different as you think but whatever, moving along." The teacher picked up a list from her desk and looked over it. She peeked up and around the class a couple of times then began assigning partners.

"_**Well, this seems like it'll be interesting and quite easy. As long as I'm not partnered with that pervy frog I'll be happy."**_ Arthur mentally assessed what the teacher said. He looked around the room making a list of people who he could possibly be partnered with._**"Oh, and Braginski. Anyone but the frog and Braginski is perfectly fine."**_

"Alright the first will be…Ludwig…annnd…Feliciano," the lady said glancing around the room at the anxious students waiting to see who they'd be unfortunately paired with. All mentally hoping not to get Braginski.

"Next is Roderich and Elizabeta, then Antonio and Romano, Francis and…Peter…yeah, let's go with that," She said nodding to herself, not noticng the horror stricken face of Peter and Francis' lecherous smirk.

"Continuing, hmm let's see. Alfred and Mr. Braginski will be a pair, Kiku and Yong Soo…hmm, if I haven't paired you raise your hand."

Arthur listened as the teacher stood at the head of the class and paired off everyone in the room except he and one other_**. "NOOOOO!"**_ His mind shouted at him. The only other person left to be paired besides himself was Gilbert! He'd been trying so hard to avoid being alone with the guy! He didn't let his uneasiness show though as he raised his hand pretending to not know whom else didn't have a partner besides him. Gilbert raised his hand as well.

"Well, since you two are the only one's left, and are completely opposite in my book, you're partners. And now that that's settled, are there any questions? No? Okay then, meeting over, have a good day, and good luck on your poems!" she said with a bright smile to each student as they got with their partner and left. Besides Al, Ivan, and the teacher, Arthur and Gilbert were the last one's to leave the class.

Arthur picked up his bag and, without a glance towards Gilbert, headed for the door. Gilbert didn't let him get away though. He reached him just as he walked out the door. Gilbird flew from his owners head and perched on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur glanced to the side and gave the bird a small smile. Neither said anything as Gilbert strode next to Arthur, following him to wherever he was going. They walked in silence until they got out of the building, when Arthur suddenly stopped.

"How long are you going to keep following me?" Arthur asked turning to Gilbert with a glare.

"Do you have a ride?" Gilbert questioned not affecting at all by the glare sent his way.

Arthur was caught off guard for a moment, "No, why? And you didn't answer my question."

"Why? Because I still got my Charger and can take you home so you don't have to walk," Gilbert replied staring down intently at the blonde. _**"He still looks beautiful. His eyes…his silky hair…his lips, those lips that were once very soft. I wonder if they still are…"**_ Arthur told himself as he glared at the taller male. He quickly looked away though because of his last thought. He sighed and mumbled something Gilbert couldn't here.

"What? I didn't here you," Gilbert said gently taking Arthur's arm and turning him back to face him again.

"I said okay you git!" Arthur said avoiding Gil's gaze and looking at the ground. A blush had found its way across his face when Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"Oh, well it's this way," Gilbert said letting his hold slip from Arthur's arm to his hand and leading them toward his car.

Arthur snatched his hand back blushing more and snapped, "I don't need you to hold my hand like I'll get lost!"

Gilbert faltered in his steps but continued like nothing had happened. If he wanted to get anything out of the other he had to make sure he could get him alone and without any excuse to run away and avoid him.

Once they reached the car and got in they traveled in silence besides the sound of the radio and Arthur giving him the directions to his new apartment. When they made it there Gilbert got out and followed Arthur to his door.

"Thanks for the ride…" Arthur said thinking that's why Gilbert had followed him.

"Aren't you going to let me in so we can talk about what to write for the poem?" Gilbert questioned. Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment then grudgingly opened his door and let the silver haired man inside. Gilbert went and took a seat on the couch as Gilbird flew from Arthurs shoulder and explored the apartment, chirping in excitement.

"Well he seems to like it here, haha," Gilbert smiled at Arthur.

"Yeah…anyways let's get started." Arthur said sitting on the other end of his couch and taking out a notebook and a pencil.

"So…how are we gonna do this?" the blonde asked turning his head to look uncaringly at his guest. Gilbert tilted his head to the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, you were always pretty good at stuff like this do you have any ideas?" Gil finally replied.

"Sigh. How about we take turns writing things and see what we come up with. That way it's like a poem within a poem. Yours and mine," Arthur suggested. Gilbert smiled and nodded.

"Okay so…do you have anything in mind to write down or do you need some time to think?" Arthur asked and Gilbert nodded reaching over to take the pad and pencil. Arthur handed it over and watched semi-curiously as Gilbert wrote something down. His smiling face turned serious as he wrote and he handed the items back to the owner.

Arthur took them and watched as Gilbert turned to look out the window in a lonely way. Arthur read what Gilbert had written.

_To just act like… we never were,  
To come around… and not show hurt.  
How dare we greet by shaking hands.  
Just months ago I was your man._

Arthur let his eyes glide up to the man looking out the window. He wasn't supposed to look like that. He wasn't supposed to look lonely and hurt. This wasn't the Gilbert he knew. Arthur didn't say anything though. He let his eyes slide back to the paper and he wrote.

"Here," he said placing the pad and pencil on Gilberts lap. Gilbert looked down.

_Verbally we agreed…  
It was over… and we were through._

He said nothing and wrote down his reply, handed it back to Arthur.

_I'm trying to compose myself,  
But I just can't get over you…_

He watched his expression change as he read it. Arthur looked up at him with sad eyes.

"We can't be friends…" Gilbert stated.

"We…can't be friends…?" Arthur asked quietly. Gilbert took the notepad back and wrote his reply.

_We can't be friends…  
We can't be friends…  
We can't be friends…  
'Cause I'm still in love with you.  
_

Arthur blushed a deep red and slowly moved to sit next to Gilbert. He took the pencil and wrote something. Gilbert reading along as Arthur wrote.

_I went by Mother's, saw your car there…  
To her you're still family,… and it don't seem fair  
For everyone to just go on,  
And I've tried and I can't do it…  
'Cause I'm still torn.  
I've tried to think of you  
As just another love…_

_Iin my past,  
That didn't last,  
But it's not that simple baby._

Gilbert frowned slightly but smiled when he read the next part.

We can't be friends…  
We can't be friends…  
We can't be friends…  
'Cause I'm still in love with you.

Arthur blushed an even darker red as Gilbert took the pencil from him.

_You may see me staring,  
Or catch me in a daze._

Gilbert wrote, when Arthur took the pencil back.

_May see me hang my head,  
When you come my way._

"You did that a lot," Gilbert told the blushing figure beside him and took the pencil. Arthur scowled at him, showing he had been blushing.

_Don't get too close to me  
And expect me to behave.  
I might just steal a kiss…_

Arthur stole the pencil before Gilbert could write the next line.

_If you come near my face.  
What I'm trying to say…_

_We can't be friends._

_If we can't be lovers,  
We can't be friends.  
We can't be friends…  
'Cause I'm still in love with you…_

Arthur finished the poem just as Gilbert lifted his face with his index finger. Gilbert gazed at Arthur with questioning eyes that the shorter boy avoided.

"Arthur…Arthur look at me." Gilbert said sternly. The blonde met his gaze, a pretty red painting his cheeks at there close proximity. His knees were folded beside him and his chest was lightly pressed against Gilbert's side.

"Why did you want to break up?" Gilbert interrogated him, "If you love me…then why?"

"…"

"Answer me… I need to know."

"…Because…"

"Because what? "

"… I…. I was afraid," Arthur said looking away, "Everything was happening so fast…and I just wasn't sure if it was what I wanted at the time."

Gilbert stared at the one person he always wanted to be by his side.

"So,what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us, do you want us to be together, like this? Because I'm sure this is what I want. You are what I want." Gilbert told him.

Arthur turned and looked up into the eyes of the man he truly loved no matter what he told himself or anyone else, and nodded.

"Say it. I want to here you say you want this." Gilbert said.

"I want you. I want this. I love you, Gilbert, and I don't want to be by anyone else's side but yours." Arthur said with all the love he had for the other.

Gilbert smiled, "Good," he said before cupping his loves face and kissing him passionately. He slid his tongue along his loves lips, asking for entrance. He was granted it without hesitation. Their tongues danced in a loving war trying to taste as much of the other as they could before the need for air became too great. When that time did come they broke apart panting and gazing into the eyes of the other. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Arthur's slim waist and dragged him onto his lap, the note pad and pencil that were once there now on the floor. Arthur snuggled into the others chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Arthur." Arthur looked up and placed a chaste on his love's lips.

"I love you too, Gil."

"Chirp! Chirp!" Gilbird sounded as he flew in front of Arthur's face with what looked like a smile on its face.

"Haha, I love you as well Gilbird." Arthur spoke to the bird that then landed on his lap. Gilbert and Arthur laughed at the little bird.

_"**We can't be friends...if we can't be lovers…'cause I'll always love you, Gilbert."**_

* * *

**Well! That's it for that story! It kinda sucks to me but whatever, sometimes you need things to turn out bad to see what works and what doesn't. So with that said…Like it? Hate it? Not sure?**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Ciao (^_^)/**


End file.
